Walcon 6
The Walcon 6 Unlike most Japanese 6×6 cameras of the time, the name is written "Walcon 6" instead of "Walcon Six", and a katakana version (such as ワルコン・シックス) has not been observed yet. is a Japanese 6×6 folding camera with uncoupled rangefinder, sold and probably made by Walz in 1955. It is dual format, taking both 6×6 and 4.5×6 exposures. This is mentioned in , p. 375, and confirmed by the position of the red window in the back. However some points about film advance remain unclear. For the Walcon or Walcon Semi 4.5×6 folder, see Walcon Semi. Description The Walcon 6 is a horizontal folding camera, with folding struts inspired by the 6×6 Ikonta. It has a top housing covering all the top plate, with the viewfinder in the middle. Above the viewfinder there is an accessory shoe and a Walcon 6 engraving. The uncoupled rangefinder has a separate eyepiece on the left and small rectangular windows on both sides. The distance setting knob is vertically oriented and protrudes from the top housing, on the right of the viewfinder, thus falling under the right index finger. The shutter release and folding bed release are symmetrically placed at both ends of the finder housing. The knob at the right end is certainly a film reminder, the depth-of-field scale being on the shutter plate. The lens and shutter are the same as on the Walcon Semi: a front-cell focusing Kominar 7.5cm f:3.5 and a Copal with B, 1&ndash300 speeds, self-timer and F synchronization via a PC socket. The back is hinged to the right and has a single red window near the top, protected by a horizontally sliding cover. The position of this red window indicates that it is used for 4.5×6 exposures. Advertisements The advertisement dated March 1955 cited above for the Walcon Semi Advertisement published in Camera Mainichi, reproduced in , p. 215. offers the camera for . It mentions auto-stop film advance and double exposure prevention but does not say anything about 4.5×6 exposures. Versions Two versions of the Walcon 6 have been observed. One of them Example observed in this page at Kan's Room. has an exposure counter dial around the base of the advance knob and a small hole showing a white or red dot whether the film is wound or not. It is said that the auto-stop advance mechanism only works for 6×6 exposures , p. 375. and that it incorporates double exposure prevention, This is what is said in the March 1955 advertisement and in , p. 375. thus unlocking film advance each time the shutter button is pressed. There is also a sliding button on the rear, next to the rangefinder eyepiece. It is perhaps used to disengage the mechanism either for setting the first exposure or for taking 4.5×6 exposures. The other version Example observed in an online auction. has a lower advance knob. (It seems that it is the version pictured in the March 1955 advertisement.) There is no exposure counter, no film advance indicator and no sliding button on the rear. The position of the red window again indicates that it cannot be used for 6×6 exposures. It is supposed that there is a simple auto-stop advance device, unlocked each time the shutter button is pressed. However the way to set the first exposure and to disengage the device for 4.5×6 exposures is unknown. Notes Bibliography * Items 1059. Links In Japanese: * Walcon 6 repair notes at Kan's Room, with sample pictures Category: Japanese 6x6 rangefinder folding Category: W